


The Safecracker

by thebearsays



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearsays/pseuds/thebearsays
Summary: Parker has a new gig.





	

**As the clubhouse fills up with Hell’s Cobras, most of them don’t even notice the blonde white chick sitting at a corner table nursing a beer.**

**Those who do notice her, notice _hard._**

**But not Chico Mendez. Oh, he notices her all right, but since he knows who she is he’d simply nodded at her as she’d come in, then ignored her.**

**Besides, his old lady would sautee his innards for lunch, she ever caught him eyeing another girl, ‘specially one with long legs, pointy tits, and hair down to her very cute ass.**

**So yeah, he’d ignored her.**

**Now he watches his brother Pedro angrily approach his table and sit down..**

**“Hey, bro,” Chico greets him. “How they hangin’?”**

**Pedro looks disgusted. “Almost on Rosa’s wall, once she realized I was leavin’ her naked on our bed to come _here_.” He scowls. “And what’s the deal with me sharing your digs? I always bunk alone, and Cesar knows it.”**

**Chico looks apologetic. “He needed that room you like for our new safecracker.”**

**“What new safecracker? Where is he?”**

**“Not he, bro. _Her._ ” He points to the blonde at the corner table.**

**Pedro stares, liking what he sees.**

**“Ooh, mama,” he exclaims loudly. “Lookit the titties on her!”**

**The girl looks up, takes a long pull on her beer, then abruptly pushes back her chair and heads their way.**

**She fixes Pedro with a cool, unblinking stare.**

**“Were you referring to me, or talking to your mama? I couldn’t tell.”**

**Pedro stands angrily, and his eyes go mean. Then he says something in Spanish that translates roughly to, “Suck my dick, you crazy white whore.”**

**She slaps his cheek, then the other one, then takes a step back, calmly watching to see what he will do.**

**The rest of the room watches too, and finally Pedro says, “Damn, bitch, what’d you do _that_ for?”**

**The girl shrugs. “The first one was for insulting me. The second one was for assuming I was too stupid to understand _espanol._ ”**

**And with that, she turns and saunters toward the row of vending machines along the far wall.**

**Chico keeps a wary eye on his brother – he’s killed people for less – but all Pedro does is call after her.**

**“Hey, Blondie!”**

**The girl turns, giving him that unblinking stare again, but now she’s got a gun in her hand.**

**“What?”**

**Amid a chorus of men saying _“Holy shit!”_ and _“What the fuck!”_ Pedro raises his hands, his eyes never leaving hers.**

**“Nothing bad, _chica._ I simply wished to ask you your name.”**

**“Oh. Okay.”**

**The gun disappears as a slow smile transforms her face.**

**“Parker. My name is Parker.”**

**THE END**


End file.
